


取向狙击 1

by kwumyen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwumyen/pseuds/kwumyen
Summary: 小狼狗警察奎x神经外科医生八





	取向狙击 1

取向狙击  
cp.奎八  
by.荼眠

01  
今天本来是金珉奎的假期，却被崔胜澈一个电话给叫过来。  
虽然金珉奎的心里面有些不爽，但是一定是发生了什么大事才会什么急急忙忙地把他叫回来，如果不是什么大事的话他绝对要举报崔胜澈压榨下属，就连好不容易才排到的假期都不让休息。  
没多久他就到达了案发现场。  
金珉奎下车拿出警察证向守在外面的警察示意，越过封锁线与已经先一步到达的警务人员会合，然后拿过对讲机对另一边的人问到：“胜澈哥，现在是什么情况?”  
那栋不大的建筑早已被调来配合的警车和急救车给包围，一看就不是什么小事。  
耳麦另一边的人还没给自己答复，他只能自己打量着眼前这栋不高的建筑物。  
透过某一层的阳台可以看到一个女人的背影正拿着什么东西挟持着一个人，手里拿着的东西抵在那人的太阳穴上。但是人质却没有任何反抗的意向，整个人一动不动。  
金珉奎皱着眉摸着下巴，难道人质是晕倒了？还是人质已经被杀了？  
但是区区劫持怎么会需要这么大量的警力？  
金珉奎很久都等不到崔胜澈的回复，又不知道发生了什么，他只能左右张望，拉过旁边站着的警员问情况。  
那些警员疑惑地看了眼旁边这个穿着便服的家伙，看到他胸前挂着的警察证后才向他仔细地讲了案发和现在的情况：“这层楼三层c户的夫妻今天早上报案，说是邻居原本住着一对年轻的小情侣，平时也是经常吵架，但是今天早上突然发出很大声的吵架声把他们吵醒了。一开始他们也不以为然，不久后传来一声类似枪击的声音和女人的尖叫声就彻底地安静了。根据目前的情况来看一个是入室杀人案。嫌疑人非法持有枪械，现在女方被挟持，男方应该已经被杀害了。”  
“建筑物立面的人群是不是已经疏散了？”  
“是的。”  
了解情况后，金珉奎烦躁地揉了揉本来就不是很整齐的头发。  
人质是死是活，下面的人一概不知，就连在三层的特警也不知道，嫌疑人也没有提出任何条件，就一直僵持着，束手无策。  
特警早已在事发地点的门口等候多时，就等一声令下，就可以破门而入将嫌疑人逮捕。但是这次行动的目标是救下人质，人质还在嫌疑人的手里，他们也不敢轻举妄动，生怕她一紧张就开枪把人质杀了。  
金珉奎思考一番后再次拿起对讲机对另一边的人问：“现在人质的情况怎么样？嫌疑人有什么要求吗？”  
这次崔胜澈倒是很快就回复了他。  
“这次很棘手，嫌疑人拒接与警方的一切交流，并且看到警队后就一直扬言只要警察敢动一下就把人质杀了。”  
“最后一次交流是什么时候？”  
“最后一次交流是是十七分钟前，嫌疑人让全部经常在今天正午之前撤退，不然就杀了人质。”  
金珉奎听完崔胜澈的话后下意识看了眼手表。现在的时间是十点整，离嫌疑人口中的正午只剩下两个小时，时间并不允许他们继续僵持着，这可就不好办了。  
金珉奎再次眯起眼睛观察起了嫌疑人所在的地方，这个嫌疑人很聪明，虽然可以模糊地看到她的身影，但是却又玻璃窗挡住嫌疑人所在的位置，而且又有人质当做掩体，这样的位置狙击手无论在哪个位置都没办法远程狙击到嫌疑人，还很容易一不小心就伤到了人质。  
既然没有办法正面突破，他们只能另想办法了，金珉奎观察周围的环境与那栋建筑。  
眼前的区域分为三栋建筑，嫌疑人所在的建筑物夹杂另外两栋建筑物的中间，每栋建筑物的架构都差不多，间隔也不是特别远，从第一栋建筑物的阳台一翻然后抬腿就能够进入嫌疑人所在屋子阳台上，而且阳台上的玻璃门是不能锁死的，只要能到阳台就有机会救出人质。  
“阳台啊......”金珉奎默默地呢喃着：“胜澈哥，你看能不能联系到第一栋建筑物三层的房主，我有个办法救出人质。”  
“什么办法？”  
金珉奎向崔胜澈说出了自己的想法，还没等他说完，崔胜澈就大吼一声打断了他的话。  
“不行！”  
“为什么？现在就只有这个方法了。”  
崔胜澈深吸一口气忍住心中的怒气：“先不说人质是否还活着，三楼掉下来也不是小事。再说嫌疑人手里拿的是抢，万一他拿人质当掩体或者直接向你开枪，到时不只是人质，连你也会有危险，就你积极不怕死是不是！”  
“现在时间紧迫，再拖下去更危险。”金珉奎是打定主意要上去了，就算崔胜澈阻止他也要上去救人质：“再说对方只是一个业余的女子，说不定我能把人质救下来呢。”旁边听着他们俩交流的警员都要被旁边这位吓死了，虽然说只是三楼，到时候真的出事了怎么办。  
还没等崔胜澈多加犹豫，金珉奎就已经上去了，没一会金珉奎已经到了对面的阳台，看得崔胜澈有些担心，三楼摔下来可不是小事，被枪打中也不是小事。  
金珉奎快要翻过嫌疑人所在地点阳台的时候，被嫌疑人发现了，朝着他开了一枪。虽然金珉奎及时躲过了那一枪，子弹还是在自己的腰侧划过一条血痕。  
金珉奎痛得整个人踉跄了一下，辛亏抓住了阳台的栏杆才没有摔下去。  
他立刻从栏杆外翻进阳台里面，看清人质腹中插着一把小小的瑞士刀，人质睁大双眼，已经没有了生命迹象。金珉奎不得不说心里有些后悔，嫌疑人应该是刚刚失手杀了人质，现在突然之间送上来一个出头羊代替死去的人质，而且金珉奎现在还负伤了，刚好和了她的心意。  
崔胜澈说的对，失算了。  
嫌疑人在角落手抖着向金珉奎开了几枪。虽然被金珉奎躲过去了，但是因为剧烈的运动，刚刚的伤口裂开，失血得更快了。  
金珉奎额头上布满冷汗，他打开玻璃门冲进屋内，然后一腿踢掉了嫌疑人手里的枪。  
“你已经被逮捕了，不要做无谓的抵抗。”  
“跟我回警局吧。”  
但是嫌疑人并没有放弃，她从口袋里拿出一把袖珍的小刀冲向金珉奎。  
金珉奎原本以为自己可以躲过那个女人的攻击，但是因为失血和疼痛导致的动作迟缓而被嫌疑人在自己的腿上划了一条长长的刀痕。他忍着疼痛给了嫌疑人一个手刀，打掉了她手里的匕首，然后一脚踹在那人的膝盖上，反手把她制服在地上。  
紧接着外面待命的特警就破门而入，金珉奎把手中已经被制服的嫌疑人交给这次负责的特警，身上的疼痛和失血让他有些头晕，好一会都没站起来。  
一旁的特警担心地看着金珉奎，他摇摇头向对方示意自己没事，他站起来拍了拍衣服上的灰尘，没心思理会一片狼藉的屋内和两具毫无生气的尸体。  
他深深地拧着眉，擦了擦额头上的冷汗，简单处理过伤口后也没来得及跟崔胜澈打招呼，就离开了案发现场。

TBC


End file.
